ninjaslayer_mldbfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Discussion Area/@comment-25141424-20140712160545/@comment-3544775-20140712173159
Hi, I don't mind this being the main, but there are things I want to discuss before I accept the deletion of the other wiki and moving content here. 1) Yeah, this wiki is older, I agree with this point. I wouldn't have registered the other wiki, if I saw this one, it's just "-en" part of the wiki name that's unusual for an english wiki. 2) Yeah, I guess it's due to the current activity here is currently higher than on the other wiki. But if the 2 wiki's merge, it wouldn't really matter what google finds first as both wikis will be leading to the same place. 3) I'm unaware which is actually the japanese wiki, but again it wouldn't really matter, since once merged the other wiki will lead to this or this will lead to the other. Speaking of connections with other wikis, the other wiki have ~30 "affiliates" with other anime/manga wikis. Which serves are promotion and can get attention from other anime/manga communities. 4) Well, I suppose you look for "ニンジャスレイヤーWiki" when you want the japanese wiki? "Ninja Slayer Wiki" should be the name an english wiki should have. I personally don't agree with "Ninja Slayer English Wiki" and also with the "-en" in the url link. When you register a wiki in different language it adds automatically the language code in front like "ja.ninjaslayer.wikia.com" (for Japanese), "fr.ninjaslayer.wikia.com" (for French). For english it should be "en.ninjaslayer.wikia.com", but since Wikia main language is English, it skips "en" for english wikis. And very rarely any wiki uses "Title Language Wiki", no matter the language it's usually "Title Wiki" or "Wiki Title" (2nd one is due to language laws of some languages like spanish). That's why for me it's inconvenient to have "-en" in the name and "English" in the title, as it looks weird. "Your wiki and your effort is no good" - even if you meant it, I won't be offended :> You are free to have an opinion. No one is also forcing us to merge, and in the end if both wikis can't agree, I don't see it as a problem as both wikis may be aiming at different future. About the admin proposition (I also can make you admin there, if we decide to keep the other one). Before I accept that, I want to know what exactly you will be needing me? I mean, I'm currently the only editor on the other wiki, so I'm totally free to do anything I want with the design. So I wonder if you want me to do here something similar like the other wiki? Or to not touch very much the design? I also have another question. Seeing the articles here, I want to ask what are the future plans for this wiki? Will it be getting individual pages for every character? Like this one: http://ninjaslayer.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Slayer (sections should be filled in time) or it will remain as http://ninjaslayer-en.wikia.com/wiki/Characters The rest of the conversation is in japanese, so I can't reply to that. And sorry if my comment was long. edit: Just saw this http://ninjaslayer-en.wikia.com/wiki/Edit_policy_of_this_Wiki Have another question :> "DO NOT COPY/REPRODUCE official contents" Does that include images? As I like adding images and once the anime starts I will be adding screenshots from the show (gifs too). Also other manga/novel related images (from both novel and manga). Even right now on the other wiki I'm using images from the official sites. If you look at some wiki's I'm part, you will see they are filled with images :> If this wiki plans to use as little as possible images and be mostly text, I can respect that, but definitely will prefer to not merge, as we will be having different visions and we may not be able to work good.